


Home Is Where You Are and Where I Am

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is once again an instrument. Sam finds out more truth than he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are and Where I Am

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song Brokenpromiseland - Bon Jovi - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MJfFP8fsIc I have a thing for Castiel calling Sam by his full first name. I don't know why. Get over it. For call_me_ps... I kind of stuck them all in there...

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised it was you," Sam said as he lifted his t-shirt sleeve and found a very familiar hand print on his shoulder.

"You died for the world, Samuel," Castiel said as if it offered an explanation.

"I know that, Castiel," Sam said with a sigh. "It doesn't mean I thought I was going to get out of there, let alone so quickly. It's only been a few days right?"

"I thought it would seem longer for you, being in hell," Castiel said, his head tipping to the side, regarding Sam curiously.

"I'm sure it would have been, but when you jump down with Lucifer inside you, apparently there are some benefits. Time passed for me like it did up here, I think. He finally ripped free of me just before you pulled me out," Sam said, lifting his shirt and checking his skin for the scars that should have been there. It was as it had been for Dean. His skin was flawless.

"I'm sorry I could not reach you faster, Samuel," Castiel said sincerely.

"I'm really glad I didn't have to stay, Cas," Sam said with a smile on his face that looked like it had been taken from years before. "I'm grateful. Really I am."

"Do you wish for me to take you to Dean?"

"Is he happy?" Sam asked, a hope in his voice that he could not hide. "I don't want to interrupt if he's finally found some peace."

"Is this one of those times where I'm supposed to tell you what I think you want to hear?" Castiel asked in a rare display of humanity.

"No. I want you tell me the truth," Sam answered before his brain could get in the way of what he actually _needed_ to hear.

"He's miserable, Samuel," Castiel said with a sigh. "He misses you. He misses Jo. He misses Ellen. He may even miss me on occasion. Mostly though, he misses you. He misses you so much that he doesn't know how to breathe."

"So much more truth than I needed to hear," Sam said, sitting down on the dirt and putting his head in his hands.

"You asked for truth, Samuel."

"I know. I know what I asked for, I just didn't know I was going to get it all," Sam said, looking up at Castiel with a half broken expression.

"You didn't," Castiel said vaguely.

"There's more to know?"

"There are volumes to know about your brother, Samuel," Castiel answered curtly. "If you could stop hiding from each other, you would see that."

"You're back to talking in riddles again, I see," Sam said, trying to smile and break the tension.

"It's not a riddle, Samuel."

"Sure sounds like it," Sam said in a petulant tone.

"You and Dean need each other. You are like two halves of a whole and he has felt that need for joining since you began hunting together again."

"Joining?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow and a bemused expression.

Castiel looked down at Sam with an expression that took a while to register. His face was filled with concern and care but with a hope that Sam would finally understand what Dean had been waiting for. It was filled with years of watching them grow together and apart. Castiel's eyes swam with the women Dean had used to keep his mind and body occupied all the while staying with his brother. Sam could see himself reflected in those eyes, pushing Dean away when he couldn't understand what he wanted or needed. When he couldn't deal with what was going on with his powers and his addiction Sam had closed himself off from Dean. All of these feelings, all of the pain, all of the needless time apart fell on his shoulders in one look from the angel who had rescued both of them.

"Take me to him."

When Sam appears on Lisa's street, he is not surprised. He looks up to see the streetlight flicker as he stands on the asphalt. The bright lights of the house call to him and he sees Dean sit down at the dinner table with Lisa and Ben. For a moment he considers walking away and leaving Dean to have this normal life with this normal family. He feels a small gust of wind at his back and smiles to himself at the gentle push of an angel with their best interests at heart.

"I'm going. I'm going," Sam says as he walks to the door and knocks. When Dean opens the door a few seconds later, Sam knows it was the right decision. If the look on his brother's faces is anything to go by, Castiel's predictions about what they meant to each other weren't just correct, they weren't strong enough.


End file.
